


The Tie that Binds

by SaraTheKhaleesi



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: But it's super one sided, F/M, Pre-Calamity, Slight Miphlink, Slow Burn, Very Little OC's, a darker take on botw, but she gets better, rated m for later, urbosa ships it like fedex, wink wink, zelda is a stone cold bitch, zelink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-17 22:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11277660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraTheKhaleesi/pseuds/SaraTheKhaleesi
Summary: When the darkness comes, hold your breath, for the poison will taint your precious soul. And when you feel lost in this world of darkness, reach for the light that will make you whole.------------------------A darker take on botw. This is set pre-calamity and goes through the entire botw story. Starts two months before the first memory, and ends shortly after the last. Zelink is inevitable, but will be slow burn. All memories and journal entries are canon to the game, but as for everything in between, it's my own spin on things. For updates, follow the tumblr: littleladyyred.tumblr.com





	1. A Hero Must Rise

**Chapter One**

**~ A Hero Must Rise ~**

 

 

 

“I think we should turn back.”

 

Darkness and fog filled the air as two children stood in the thick forest. The girl, black of hair and pale skin, wrapped her arms around her fragile body while her golden-haired companion pressed forward, with a torch clutched tightly in his hand.

 

“We’re almost there. I'm not turning back now.” Said the boy. They had been wandering the ominous woods for hours. The sun had come and gone, and now the moon rest high against the night sky.

 

The boy knew that they should turn back. He knew his mother would have his head the moment they arrived back to Castle Town, and the longer they were out, the deeper he was digging his own grave. But he also knew that he was _close._ Closer than he's ever _been_ _!_ He knew what he had been seeking, for _weeks_ now, was right around the corner—

 

And he was _not_ about to turn around _now._

 

“But it's already dark,” the girl whined. “Who knows what kind of monsters are lurking around us.” The girl quickly ran up close to boy and grabbed his free arm. “I'm _scared_.”

 

 _Scared?_  Scoffed the boy. Why was she scared? It was just the _woods._ It's not like they had wandered into a Lynel’s nest.

 

“There's nothing to be scared of, Amie.” The boy quickly pulled his arm out of her sweaty hand.

 

“But Li-”

 

Amie’s timid voice came to a halt as a deep rumble echoed through the woodlands.

 

The boy froze with caution. He had read about the noises that enveloped the Lost Woods. They were purposely used as a scare tactic. To frighten those who did not belong in an attempt to help protect the Forest Children from outsiders.

 

But the boy was not frightened, unlike his companion—who was _again_ —trying to hold his hand in comfort. The boy knew that this was _exactly_ where he was meant to be. And there was _no way_ he was turning around now.

 

“L-Link please, can we just leave? I-I don't wanna do this anymore.” Amie’s voice shook, and it sounded like she was on the verge of crying.

 

Link ignored her and continued down the dark pathway, essentially pulling her along with him as she _refused_ to let go of his hand. Before he knew it, the darkness had completely consumed them and the only light was from the flickering orange flame in his right hand.

 

They were close. He could feel it. It was a feeling of familiarity, even though he had never been in this part of the woods before. It was a feeling that surged through his veins, almost like electricity, heightening his senses and making him feel _alive_. Making him feel as if this was _exactly_ what he was destined to do—

 

And for a moment, he could swear that he heard it _calling out his name._

 

Whispers among the trees that _The Master_ was coming….

 

He was running now. His small legs moving without obedience, as if he were being pulled by a force so _strong—_ he couldn't resist.

 

He didn't want to resist.

 

He could feel Amie, barely keeping up with him, as he flew further and further into the deep woods. It wasn't until she fell, tripped over her own footing and landed straight into the coarse dirt, for Link to slow down and stop. She was on her hands and knees, head down, as he ran back to help her up.

 

“Come on, we’re almost there!” He tried pulling her up to a stand, but he could tell something was wrong. She wasn't crying, she wasn't shaking and she was barely out of breath ( _which was odd for someone who was just running with intensity_ ).

 

He tried again to lift her up to her feet, but she wouldn't move.

 

“Amie come on, I promise, we can leave right after this. We're so close, I know it this time!”

 

Amie slowly moved her head up, so she was looking directly at Link. Her chocolate brown eyes looked black, shadowed under the orange flame. Something about the way she looked at Link, made him feel extremely unsettled. Her eyes bore into him, as if she were tearing into his soul. He had never seen her look like this before…

 

And for some reason, Link couldn't help but feel a dark presence that was suddenly all around him. A darkness that filled him up with a fear, he didn't even know existed.

 

Feeling vulnerable, he pulled away his hand, only for Amie to reach up and grab his wrist. Her grasp was tight and her nails dug into his flesh, drawing droplets of blood which quickly absorbed into the mossy ground.

 

Link's heart began to race as he tried to pull away, but she was too strong. Stronger than he _knew_ she was capable of—

 

Something was wrong. Something was _very_ wrong. This girl, that kneeled in front of him, it wasn't Amie. He didn't know _who_ this was or _what_ had happened within the span of those five seconds of her falling down, but he knew that this wasn't his friend.

 

This was someone else—

 

 _Something_ else….

 

And for the first time in his entire life, Link was _actually_ scared.

 

“ _A-Amie—_ ” his small voice trembled. She opened her mouth and spoke over him, but it was not her voice that passed her lips.

 

“What's wrong, _Hero?_ ” She hissed. “Are you _afraid?”_

 

Link frantically tried to pull away, but whatever was controlling Amie, forced her to only hold on tighter. The torch that he held in his other hand fell to the dirt as he struggled, extinguishing the flame and causing the darkness to suffocate him. Now blinded by the obscurity, he felt the monster pull him close, breath numbing his skin as they spoke, barely a whisper.

 

“ _Because you should be._ ”

 

* * *

 

A gust of air surged through his lungs as his heavy eyelids flew open. Link laid flat in his bed, surrounded by damp blankets and sheets. His thin cotton clothes clung to his skin, as the glorious sun spilled through the bedroom window. He was still for a moment, letting reality wash over him. Streaks of light blinded his sleepy sapphire eyes, and outside he could briefly hear the laughter of children, signifying that it was most likely past noon.

 

This had been happening more often then he would like to admit. These unsettling nightmares had somehow worked their way back into his life, even though it had been seven years since the _incident._  He reminded himself that he was safe inside of his small cottage house, nowhere near those deadly woods. In fact, he lived in the furthest village away possible from those woods. His mother made sure of it when she dragged him from Castle Town, all those years ago.

 

She had been furious with him, he remembered. When he finally stumbled back to Castle Town, covered in mud and poisoned by darkness, she never held him so tight. Tears were streaked down her face as she forbid him to ever set foot in those woods again. And it wasn’t until about a week later when his bags were packed and they were on their way to Hateno Village, leaving the Castle and all of Central Hyrule behind them.

 

Leaving the _incident_ behind them.

 

Link slowly sat upright and ran his hands through his sweaty hair, trying his best to forget the nightmare that woke him. Almost on que, a knock came at the front door, causing him to wince at the sudden noise erupting throughout his house. He had barely been awake for five seconds and _already_ someone was bothering him. He slid out of bed and lazily padded down the stairs, rubbing his temples in hopes to ease the beginning of a pounding headache. He opened the door slowly and peaked through the crack to just barely catch a glimpse at who was standing on his doorstep.

 

“Rough night?” the familiar voice said, meeting his gaze through the crack of his door. Her amber eyes almost sparkled in the sunlight.

 

Link felt a smile tug at his lips as he recognized who stood in front of him. Pulling the door fully open, he gestured for his bright-eyed company to come in. If it were anyone else, he would've told them to go away.

 

She was an exception.

 

The Zora Princess complied, and slipped into the house, closing the door behind her. “I would say _‘good morning’_ but it’s already well past noon.”

 

Link shot her a lazy smile, slightly forced, as he leaned up against his wooden kitchen table. “Technically, it is still _‘morning’_ to me, considering I just woke up.”

 

He did his best to appear as normal as possible, secretly hoping she wouldn’t pick up on the fact that something was wrong. The last thing he wanted was for her to worry.

 

She did though. Even with seven years of putting on a stone cold face, he could still never fool her.

 

“You had another nightmare, didn’t you?” she asked softly.

 

Link didn’t answer. Instead he focused his attention to the floor, hoping she would just drop the subject.

 

She didn’t though.

 

“Do….do you want to talk about it?” her voice danced across to him, laced with worry. He hated when she did this. When she tried to get him to open up. She may have been his best friend, but she certainly didn’t understand the demons that lurked in his soul. The darkness that coursed through his veins. She was so innocent, so pure—Link could never bring himself to taint her with the devilish monstrosities that swirled around in his head.

 

Link crossed his arms over his chest. “I’d really rather not, Miph.”

 

Mipha sighed, as she always did when Link refused to tell her what was wrong. “You know, talking might actually help.”

 

Link chuckled lightly. “Maybe for normal people.”

 

Mipha wasn’t laughing, her face was still covered with concern. She then clasped her hands tightly together, her jewelry clanking with the movement.

 

She did that when she was nervous.

 

“Well, I originally came down from the Domain with an invitation for you to come fishing with me,” she paused. “But now that I’m here, I can see that you’re troubled…...”

 

Link pushed away from the table, taking a few steps towards her. “No need to worry about me. I’m fine. And I’d actually like to go with you. I need to get out of the house anyway.”

 

The Zora Princess smiled, and for a moment, he could swear she was blushing.

 

“ _R-Really_?” She stumbled. She started fidgeting with her hands. “I mean, y-you don’t have to if you’re not feeling up to it—”

 

“I want to.” Link said simply. He _did_ want to. Sitting in the house all day was basically suicide for him at this point. He needed to get out and distract himself. “Just let me change first.”

 

Mipha’s face then became as red as her fins when she realized Link was still wearing his thin bedtime clothes. They hung off of his body loosely, the shirt just barely coming down the top of his hips. If she were to look closely, she could actually see the definition of his muscles.

 

She averted her eyes. “Yes, o-of course.”

 

Just as Link was about to retreat upstairs to his bedroom, a loud horn sounded throughout the village. It was muffled a bit, as they were indoors, but the sound still managed to vibrate though the abode.

 

“What the hell was that?” Link cocked his head sideways, trying to hear any other noise from the outside.

 

Mipha walked over to one of the windows and pulled back the cream colored curtain. He watched her as she scanned the surrounding area. A beam of sunlight cast upon her face, causing her jeweled headpiece to glitter.

 

“What is it, Mipha?” He asked, now standing behind her curiously.

 

She stood there for a moment, silently peering through the kitchen glass window, before turning back to Link with a look of bewilderment.

 

“It’s the _King_.”

 

* * *

 

“What is the King of Hyrule doing in _Hateno Village_?”

 

Mipha’s voice carried throughout the house as Link quickly changed out of his bedroom clothes and into his normal attire. He threw on his favorite pair of beige trousers and a simple green tunic. As he stepped into his brown leather boots, he grabbed a blue hair tie from the bedside table and hastily pulled back his shaggy blond hair.

 

“Maybe he’s come with my father. It _is_ that time of the month.” Link called out as he shuffled down the stairs. He and his father had come to an agreement about two years ago, shortly after his mother’s death. His father had wanted Link to come back with him to Castle Town, as he was head of the Royal Guard. However Link, much rather to stay in Hateno as he had finally grown comfortable since the move. Coming to a compromise, his father allowed him to stay since ( _at the time)_  he was fifteen and was well able to take care of himself, and in return his father would come to visit at least once a month to check up and make sure all was well.

 

“But your father has come thousands of times, and the King has _never_ been with him.” Mipha argued, her face still buried in the window.

 

Link brushed past her and opened the front door, the afternoon sun immediately blinding him. He lifted his arm to shelter his eyes, as Mipha followed closely behind. Across the wooden bridge and down the grassy slope, they swiftly made their way to the entrance to the village. And sure enough, there was the King of Hyrule and about two hundred guardsmen and Knights, crossing the village line.

 

However, there was no sign of Link’s father.

 

Mipha sighed as she clasped her hands together. “I have a bad feeling about this.”

 

So did Link.

 

The two of them stood motionless, carefully watching the royals march sternly into the village. Various Knights shot bitter looks towards Link as they rode past, almost as if they knew him and knew what a disappointment he was to his father ( _and the kingdom for that matter_ ).

 

Or at least, that's the vibe that Link was getting.

 

The further they trudged into the village, the more bystanders joined to see what all of the commotion was about. Eventually, the Knights and Guardsman came to a halt, essentially surrounding Link and Mipha. Silence stilled the air except for the occasional whispers from the curious Hateno people, and it wasn't long before the royal horn was blown again, confirming their arrival.

 

All in unison, the Knights parted, allowing one more horse to cross the threshold. They dropped to their knees and then suddenly the air around Link felt extremely thick, as the most important man of Hyrule strode into the quiet village.

 

“Please make way for King Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule. King of Hyrule and Protector of the Realm.” A royal Knight called out as the King swung off of his white horse and landed heavy in the grass.

 

Link felt Mipha nudge him in the side, as she bent her own knee out of respect. He quickly followed suite, hoping not to draw too much attention to himself. He kept his vision fixed on the ground, but he couldn't help but lift his head slightly to catch a glimpse at the royal monarch.

 

The last time he had seen his majesty in person was about ten years prior, during the Queen’s funeral. He remembered how regal King Rhoam appeared, even though the love of his life laid encased in a glass coffin, surrounded by scarlet roses. His serious face never faltered, and he acted more like a _King_ during the service, rather than a grieving _husband_.

 

Looking up at the old King now, Link could tell the years had taken a toll on him. His once sandy colored hair was now a snowy white, and his bright auburn eyes no longer shined, but instead looked dark and tired. He still wore the illustrious royal blue jacket, embroidered with edges of gold, and up top his head sat the glorious circlet which signified his rule on the kingdom.

 

The King’s footsteps vibrated throughout the ground as he walked closer and closer to where Link and Mipha knelt. Link could hear the blood rushing in his ears as he hoped ( _and prayed_ ) that he would keep walking past them. That he did not trek across half of Hyrule to come and see the failed son of the Royal Guard. The failed _hero_ of Hyrule—

 

“Rise.”

 

His voice was deep and menacing and nothing like Link remembered it. The coarseness of if sent a chill down his spine, and a spark of anxiety to absorb into his soul. Beside him, he felt Mipha obey the King’s request and slowly rise to her feet. However Link, ( _who was currently sweating a lot more then he was comfortable with_ ) was having a hard time finding the courage to follow. He was afraid, to put it simply. Afraid of why the King was here, and afraid of why his father _wasn’t_. Afraid of what might happen next and what he might be _forced_ to do. Afraid of the lurking destiny he’s been hiding from for the past seven years, and afraid that the time has finally come for him to rise to his bigger purpose….

 

He….didn’t want to _rise_ ….

 

He was _afraid_ …

 

“ _Link._ ”

 

Mipha’s harsh whisper snapped Link out of his racing mind and brought him back to reality, where he was _still_ knelt before the King. Quickly realizing that he was blantely _ignoring_ an order he scrambled to his feet, a warmth spreading over his cheeks as he did so. He could vaguely hear snickers and whispers behind him, and Link prayed for nothing more in that moment then the sweet embrace of death. Not only was he _afraid_ , but now also _humiliated_ in front of goddess knows how many people.

 

He kept his head down as there was a silence that hung in the air for several long seconds. Only the chirping of birds and the soft rustling of leaves filled the dead space. Link shifted awkwardly and wished that he had never left his house. He wished that Mipha and him would have left for the Domain and gone fishing, _like they planned,_  rather than letting curiosity get the best of them. He wished that the King would just turn around and go back to the Capital and he really, _really_ wished he knew why his father wasn't _here_ —

 

“You're shorter than I anticipated.”

 

His regal voice cut through the air like glass and behind Link, the light snickering got louder.

 

“A bit _scrawny_ too….”

 

Before he could even react to the King’s comment, he felt a pair of calloused fingers lift his chin so his eyes were forced to meet his speaker.

 

“But you are no doubt Aiden’s son.” The King paused for a moment, fingers still holding his chin in place as he examined Link’s features. He let his hand fall after a few long seconds. “You're a spitting image.”

 

Link _was_ a spitting image of his father. He always has been. His mother always said how uncannily similar they were, especially when he was little. Not only did they share the same features, but personality wise too. They were both stubborn, but loyal. Agile, but reckless. Link’s mother _always_ seemed to remind him how reckless he was as a child. How he would disappear for hours at a time, and come back covered with cuts and scraps. How he would wrestle with wild horse’s, desperately trying to tame them, all the while getting bruises that painted his entire body.

 

Link liked to think that he was a little more careful now that he was older. Maybe even wiser ( _if he were lucky_ ). But even though his mother was gone to scold him about being reckless, _Mipha_ seemed to fill that role no problem.

 

Mipha was always the more sensible one between the two. Always trying to talk him down from his _‘crazy idea’s’_ ( _as she called them_ ). There was one time, where Link had challenged her to a diving contest, off of one of the highest waterfalls in the Domain. Mipha of course, being a Zora, would have had no problem with this. Her body was built to dive from high places and was exceptionally good at swimming. However, she refused the contest as it being _‘too dangerous’_ even for a Zora. She tried and tried to get Link to turn away from the challenge, but of course, the young Hylian could never turn away from something he put his mind to. Needless to say, despite Mipha’s concerns, he _did_ dive off of that waterfall, and landed perfectly in the water as if he were a Zora himself.

 

Mipha had said he got _lucky._

 

“Princess Mipha, it’s a pleasant surprise to see _you_ here.” King Rhoam’s attention was now directed towards the royal Zora, who Link had come to know over the past seven years as his best friend. She stood tall and regal next to Link, and looked at the King directly in the eyes without any doubt or nervousness. Whenever she was put in a royal situation, she was always so formal. So serious. Like she flipped a switch and suddenly the Princess inside of the easy going teenager, turned on the lights. She would be Queen of the Domain one day, and Link had no doubt that she would be phenomenal.

 

“The pleasure is mine, your Majesty.” Mipha bowed her head gracefully and smiled, her eyes lighting up as she did.

 

“How is your father?” The King asked.

 

“He is well, thank you.” Mipha held her smile while clasping her hands together, as she always did.

 

“Speaking of fathers, I’ve come on Aiden’s behalf.” King Rhoam returned his gaze back over to Link, who was suddenly paying attention now that his father was being brought into the mix. “I hope I’m not interrupting anything, but I would like to speak with you in private, if that is ok, Princess?”

 

“Of course, your grace.” Mipha turned and looked at Link. “I’ll come back later, ok?”

 

“Ok.” Link’s eyes spoke more than his words. He gave her a look of  _‘please don’t leave me’_ , but unfortunately for him, she was already being guided away by the royal Knights.

 

Link felt an arm snake around his shoulders. The King’s voice, abruptly in his ear. “This way, son.”

 

Link had a _very_ bad feeling about this.

 

* * *

 

He was sat at the kitchen table inside of his small cottage house, the King of Hyrule directly in front of him. King Rhoam had walked Link right up to his front door, as if he had no question that the house belonged to him. King Rhoam and his father _were_ good friends, so he could only assume he had been to the house before, perhaps when Link was younger.

 

The air felt heavy as the two of them sat in silence. Something was wrong, and Link had a horrible feeling that it involved his father. The King wouldn’t have come all this way if it didn’t.

 

“I am sorry I never attended Meredith’s funeral.” Rhoam’s voice startled Link, as the noise pulled him from his worrying thoughts. “She and your father were good friends of mine, I should have been there.”

 

Link stared at King Rhoam in slight confusion. He wasn’t quite sure why he was bringing his mother up in all of this. She had been dead for a little over two years now. The funeral had come and gone, and so had Links grief. Why mention her now? Why _apologize_ now?

 

“It’s ok.” Link’s voice was low and apprehensive.

 

“No,” the King stated. “It’s not. They were both there when my Queen had passed, as were you. It would have only been right for me to be there for _her_ in return.”

 

Link didn’t know how to respond. Just by hearing her name, all sorts of wounds ( _which he thought had healed)_  were beginning to open up. He missed his mother dearly, everyday. It took him quite a while to get use to the empty house. To get use to coming home and not find her sat at her desk, nose hidden in a book. It was weird, not having her around. It was weird to think that she was buried six feet under the dirt, and it was weird knowing he would never get to see her again. _Ever._

 

Link did his best to pull himself together. He was not about to get emotional. Especially in front of the _King_.

 

“I’ve come bearing some terrible news.” Said Rhoam.

 

Link locked eyes with the King, his face expressionless. He was good at putting on a serious face, making sure his emotions didn’t seep through. Link had become _very_ good at hiding his feelings.

 

“As I’m sure you’re aware, your father is head of the Royal Guard back in the Capital. He and I are very close. We have been for a while.”

 

 _Where is this going?_ Link thought.

 

“A few weeks go, Aiden fell ill…”

 

_...No.._

 

“He fought long and hard but it was too much. The fever took him in the end.”

 

It took everything Link had to keep himself composed. He _knew_ something was off by the King coming all the way to the village. He knew that it had been too long since his father’s last visit. And he _knew_ —he _knew_ that it was only a matter of time before this news would be delivered to him….

 

 _This...can’t be happening.._ He thought.

 

Even though he felt like he was dying on the inside, his face showed no indication. Link was many things, and looking weak in front of the King would _not_ be one of them.

 

“He asked me to deliver this to you, personally.” The King reached into his pocket and pulled out a small piece of parchment. He reached over the table and handed it to Link, who took it tentatively from his hands.

 

The parchment was soft to the touch, and on the front was a golden wax seal with the Hyrule Emblem. Carefully Link opened it up, anxious to see what was written inside. It was a letter from his father.

 

_Link,_

 

 _By the time you receive this, I will already be gone. Please understand that this was not a battle that could be won, and Rhoam did everything in his power to help me. I wish we could've said our goodbyes in person. I wish I could've seen you one last time and I wish that I wouldn’t have spent so many years with the_ _damned_ _Guard, rather than with my own_ _son_ _. I'm so sorry if I ever made you feel like I chose them over you. That was_ _never_ _the case. I know that we haven't always gotten along, especially after your mother, but I want you to know that no matter what happens in the future, you will always be my son._ _Always_ _._

 

 _Now, I write this letter with great worry. I'm not sure if you're aware, as Hateno Village is quite secluded, but there is a storm coming, Link. Darkness is beginning rise from all corners all Hyrule, and it won't be long before the prophecies come true. The Calamity_ _is_ _coming. And it's going to be a lot sooner than any of us expected. You_ _know_ _what you are destined to become. I made sure that you were aware from a very young age, as I wanted you to be prepared. I understand that the incident has made you afraid, but the time is now for you to claim your role in the great war to come. A Hero_ _must_ _rise for the sake of Hyrule, and I have all the faith in the world that you will succeed._

 

 _You will travel back with King Rhoam to Hyrule Castle. You will train with the Royal Guard, and when you are strong enough, you will make your way through the Lost Woods and you_ _will_ _become the Hero of Legend. I only wish I could be here to see you rise to your potential….I love you, Link. I hope to see you again in the next life._

 

_Make me proud._

 

_Father_

 

Link stared at the letter in his hands, fighting the burning sensation that swelled behind his eyes. He had so many questions, so many emotions…. _it was too much._ He couldn't do this. Not _here,_ not in front of the _King—_

 

 _The King._ The King was still sat in front of him, watching him slowly unravel. Watching him _fight_ with his emotions and his screwed up head. Link didn't know how much time had passed, but the afternoon sun was no longer shining through the windows, but instead now hidden behind a mass of stormy clouds. The kitchen grew dark from the newly lack of light, as an uncomfortable silence filled the space around the two.

 

“I know this is difficult for you.” King Rhoam spoke, his voice deep and low. So low, Link almost didn’t hear him over the rambunctious thoughts that raced around in his head. “I know you are afraid, but your father only wants what’s best for you _…._ _and_ Hyrule.”

 

 _What's best for Hyrule…._ a wave of anxiety sweep over Link. His mind was going at a million miles a minute and he couldn't control it. _What's best for Hyrule was for a champion of_ ** _worth_** _to be chosen. Not some reckless boy who stormed through the Lost Woods, and in result lost his friend to the darkness—the same darkness that would consume Hyrule and obliviate the world._ _What Hyrule needed was a Hero who actually knew what he was doing. Who was smart and confident and strong—_

 

 _I'm not any of those things,_ Link thought.

 

“We leave in two days.” The sound of Rhoam’s rough voice caught Link’s attention. He had stood up from the table, a shadow cast upon his face. Outside the sky had grown even darker, and a low rumble echoed throughout Hyrule. “That should give you enough time to gather your things and say your farewells.”

 

The King pushed in his chair and made his way to the entrance of the small Hateno house. Link looked up, golden bangs falling in his eyes as he watched him draw open the door. Doing so, let a cool gust of wind blow through the opening, causing a slight unconscious shiver to spread over him.

 

As Rhoam began to cross the threshold, he stopped for a moment, before turning back once more. “I’m sorry about your father. He was a good man. He loved you, Link.”

 

Link sat in silence, unable to formulate words in response. Although it’s not like it mattered much, as the King didn’t even give him a chance _to_ respond, before ducking through the entryway completely and shutting the wooden door.

 

Now alone in his humble abode, Link was finally able to release the pressure that had built up behind his eyes. Outside, another rumble vibrated throughout the land just as the clouds finally gave up resistance. The chilled rain spilled from the sky, drowning Hyrule in gray mist, while Link let his head fall into his hands, and let his _own_ rain finally spill over his cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOOOOOOOO
> 
> So for those of you who follow my other fics, Hello! Yes, I'm alive and I'm back motherfucker! I've gotten really obsessed with botw so obviously I had to write something on this. Once I have an idea in my head, its hard to abandon it! Please keep in mind while reading that this is a much darker take on the botw story and the first 5-8 chapters are going to be all pre-game stuff, which is where most of my headcanon's come in. Such as, how Link got the Master Sword, what his life was like PRE-botw, how he and zelda first met, how the champions were chosen, ect. Once we get to the ACTUAL botw story (which starts at the first memory) the story will be kept pretty close to game canon. The stuff in between the memories/journal entries will, again, be my own spin on shit and the fic will end (unfortunately) a little bit after the last memory. HOWEVER, if this does well, and you guys like it, I may do a part 2. But that is wayyyy in the future. ANYWAY, that's all I have to say! If you like this, be sure to let me know and follow my tumblr for updates and just other random crap I tend to post.
> 
> littleladyyred.tumblr.com


	2. The Long Road Ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link sets off to the Capital, while Mipha becomes upset at the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kind of a filler, but it was necessary to progress plot.
> 
> Either way, enjoy.

**Chapter Two**

**~ The Long Road Ahead ~**

 

“You're going to _Hyrule Castle?!”_

 

Mipha’s worrisome voice filled his ears as the two of them rested at the summit of Veiled Falls. The thunderstorm that briefly drowned the eastern side of Hyrule had come and gone, and the sky had once again returned to its crystal clear state. It was peaceful up here on the elegant waterfall, _breathtaking_ even. Directly below them sat Zora’s Domain, a glassy aqua-colored Castle that was built in the center of a ravine and surrounded by waterfalls of various sizes. It was home to the Zora, a fish-like species who had inhabited Hyrule for centuries, and was currently ruled by King Dorephan _(who also happened to be Mipha’s father)._

 

Zora’s Domain was definitely one Link’s favorite places to be. It was secluded and perfect and _beautiful,_ and whenever Link was feeling overwhelmed, the serene sound of rushing water would fill him with a calmness that soothed his soul and weary mind.

 

Although right _now,_ despite the location, tranquility was the _furthest_ away from Link’s restless psyche.

 

It had been six hours _(and counting)_ since the King of Hyrule had come and given Link the news of his father's death. Six hours since he was told that he will be packing up his life and uprooting to the Capital, all for the sake of becoming this _‘Hero’_ he wasn't even entirely sure he was. Link had mused over his situation, pacing back and forth within his small cottage, before Mipha had once again knocked on his door and suggested they went to the falls to clear his head and _‘talk it over’._

 

Although _she_ was the one who was doing most of the talking.

 

Link sighed and closed his eyes, briefly mumbling, “It's not like I have much of a choice.”

 

“You _always_ have a choice.” Mipha argued.

 

“What was I supposed to do?” Link said, eyes still closed and voice low.

 

Mipha scoffed. “You could have said _no?”_

 

“To the _King of Hyrule?”_ Link’s eyes fluttered open and met Mipha’s. He could see now the worry in her eyes as she sat crisscross next to him. A cool breeze, blew around them, causing a faint blush to spread across her face. She didn't respond, as she _knew_ that challenging the King’s orders would very well result in punishment, but that didn't stop her from feeling any less concerned.

 

Link wished that she would just drop it. That she would just sit back and soak up what was left of the _(now evening)_ sun and enjoy the little time he had left in this beautiful place. He didn't want to spend the next two days with his best friend arguing over something he had no control over.

 

Sighing again, Link broke his eyes from Mipha and laid on his back, head facing the sky. Next to him, he felt her shift awkwardly before saying softly, “I just don’t understand why you _have_ to go.”

 

Link shook his head. “I just have to. My father _wants_ me too.”

 

“Even though you’ve _always_ said that following your father’s footsteps in becoming a Knight was the _last_ thing you _ever_ wanted?” Mipha’s voice was cold when she spoke, which was odd for her as she almost never got upset or angry about _anything._

 

Link kept his sight to the clouds. She wasn’t wrong. The thought of him being a Knight, just like his father, made him extremely uncomfortable. Ever since the incident, Link wanted no part of fighting, knighthood or anything involved with the Hyrule Army. He just wanted to be normal. He didn't want to be apart of the Royal Guard, he didn’t want to be involved with the Great War to come, and he _certainly_ did not want to be the _Hero of Hyrule…._

 

It was _ironic…._

 

Seven years ago, Link would have raved on and on about how he couldn’t _wait_ to become the Hero. But now….the thought made his stomach turn.

 

He was afraid.

 

Ever since the incident, Link was always afraid….

 

“It’s not a matter of if I want to or not. I _have_ to— _I have to do this…..”_ Link’s voice was barely above a whisper.

 

 _I have to do this,_ he thought. _I_ **_have_ ** _to._

 

He had been repeating that in his head ever since the King had left him alone to his thoughts this morning. Despite his fear, his anxieties—this was inevitably something he absolutely _had_ to do. People’s lives depended on him. This was _(quite literally)_ his _destiny_. The sole reason of his birth was to carry out _this_ duty. A duty he’s been running from ever since the darkness poisoned his mind and implanted a fear that prohibited him from being _this_ Hero.

 

“That doesn’t make any sense.” Mipha’s voice rose, dragging Link back to reality. She was looking at him again. Her amber eyes bore into him with confusion. “You don’t _have_ to do anything.”

 

Link sat up now, meeting her eyes. “You don’t understand—”

 

“Well then make me understand!” She cut him off. Link had never seen Mipha this upset—this _angry._

 

He wanted to make her understand. He really _did._ He wanted nothing more than to spill all of his thoughts to her—to his _best friend,_ who he knew would listen and understand and would be nothing but supportive—

 

But he couldn’t.

 

He couldn’t unleash all of his baggage on her. This was his burden— _his_ destiny. And the best thing he could do was just to silently bare it.

 

It was the only thing he could do.

 

“I can’t make you understand this.” Link said quietly. His eyes held hers as she fidgeted with her hands. “Please don't make this harder than it already is. I don't have a choice in the matter. I have to go. I _have_ to do this.”

 

Mipha broke their stare and fixed her vision downward, staring at the ground. She was lost for words, she was _upset_. And Link—Link felt horrible. He hated seeing her upset, let alone being the cause of it.

 

 _“Hey,”_ He moved his hand to cover hers, the contact immediately catching her off guard. Golden eyes flew up to meet his, a shade of red blossoming across her face. The touch was innocent. It was nothing but a kind gesture to show her that he cared and that he didn't want her to be upset. But of course, _(like Link half expected),_ she obviously took it in a _different_ way. A way that Link _hadn't_ intended…

 

“It's not like you're never going to see me again,” He explained. “I'll come back to visit—And I'll write. _Everyday.”_

 

There were a few moments of silence before she smiled. Her eyes lighting up and expression turning back to normal. Link wanted to pull away his hand _(especially since he knew she was reading too much into it)_ but to his surprise, it was _her_ who slowly began to retract her hand out from under his.

 

She pushed herself to a stand and looked down at Link. Her eyes glimmering in the evening sun. “Ok.”

 

Link looked at her inquisitively. _“Ok?..”_

 

“I really wish you would tell _why_ you _have_ to go, but I won't pry. Whatever the reason is, I'm sure it's a good one. I trust that you're only doing what you have to. So... _ok.”_ She extended her hand out for Link to grab, he took reluctantly and rose to his feet.

 

“Ok.” Link looked down, unsure how to further the conversation. He felt awful that he couldn't confide in his best friend. That's what best friends were _for_. To tell each other secrets that you would never tell anyone else. To talk about dreams, and fears, and just— _everything._

 

Link was never very good with words. But lately, he was getting even worse.

 

“Come on, let's go.” Still holding his hand, she began to lead them away from the Falls.

 

“ _Go?_ Where are we going?”

 

“Earlier you said you would come fishing with me, before the _King_ interrupted. And if you're only here for two more days, we might as well make the best of it.”

 

Link felt himself laugh as she pulled the two of them down the hill, deeper into the Domain. Behind them, the orange sun began to dip behind the horizon, painting the sky with shades of pink and purple. Link didn't know what future held, but he sure as hell wasn't going to let his fear and anxieties ruin his last two days of freedom. He would spend the next two days happy and carefree. He would spend the next two days as if he were _normal._

 

Just like he’s always wanted.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Do you have everything?”

 

Bags of various sizes were sprawled out in the lush grass as Link loaded them up and onto the wooden cart. Mipha leaned gracefully up against a tree, arms crossed and face shaded from the early morning sun, as she patiently watched him pack his life away. The two days had came and gone faster than he expected, and it wasn’t nearly enough time to say his goodbyes. Especially to the only home he's known for the past seven years.

 

“I think I do.” Link sighed. “I'm probably forgetting something though...” He bent down to open up one of the bags again, double checking the items. He had packed far too many clothes, and even more food. He tried to take as many things from the house as he could. He wanted to feel like he was still home, even while staying in the Capital. As he rummaged through the continents, he noticed that his hands were shaking. He also noticed that Mipha had detached herself from the tree and was now kneeling next to him. Her voice, soft and comforting.

 

“Hey, it's going to be ok. Remember what you said? It's not like you're never coming back here. I’m sure you’ll be able to come visit.” She grabbed his hands and pulled them away from the duffel bag. Link looked up to meet her honey-colored eyes. They were soothing and she looked at him as if he were the most important person to her in the entire world.

 

Link….didn’t like that look. It made him feel awful. He _knew_ how she felt about him. He’s known for awhile, as Mipha wasn’t all that good in hiding it. However, Link didn’t— _reciprocate_ —her feelings. She was his best friend, sure—and even though he _did_ care a _great deal_ about her….he didn’t... _love_ her...

 

At least, not in the way she wanted.

 

Feeling awkward, he pulled his hands away from hers and stood up with the duffel bag, chucking it onto the wagon with the rest. “I know, I know.” he mumbled. “I’m just..”

 

 _“Afraid?”_ Mipha finished for him.

 

 _Was it that obvious?_ He thought. Link felt vulnerable and he hated it. He hated everything about this situation and he wished that Hylia would just strike him down with lightning so he wouldn’t have to go. So he wouldn’t have to leave his home, and everything he loved behind.

 

“ _Link_.”

 

King Rhoam’s voice sliced through the air, pausing Link and Mipha’s conversation. He turned to his speaker to see the regal King coming towards him, although he was not alone. Next to him, trotted a cinnamon colored horse with a long silvery mane.

 

“She's for you.” Said Rhoam as he handed the reins to Link. “Her name is Epona, she belonged to your father.”

 

Immediately, Epona gestured her head in Link’s direction. He got closer, allowing her to nuzzle into his forehead. Tentatively, he brought up a hand to rest against her neck, and slowly began to run his fingers through her silky mane. Epona leaned into his touch, as if he were no stranger. She accepted his affection as if they had been companions for years. He had always been good with horses. It was one of the few things he and his father _actually_ bonded over. Aiden’s love for the animals was evident, and he made sure that Link _(from a very young age)_ developed a love as well. He taught Link how to catch, soothe and tame wild horses, and it wasn't long before the two of them earned a reputation throughout the Stables as some of the best _‘horse catching Hylians’_ ever to grace Hyrule.

 

“Aiden wanted you to have her.” Rhoam’s voice was soft, as Link continued to soothe the gentle stallion.

 

“Thank you.” Link said quietly, but his eyes did not leave Epona. He felt a hum of happiness vibrate through her, and a smile spread across his lips. He loved her already. Not only that, but he was grateful that his father had left him such a beautiful and loving companion. Maybe now this trip wouldn't be so bad.

 

“We’re getting ready to set off. I suggest you mount up.”  Said Rhoam. Link turned and nodded his head silently as the King made his way over to his own horse. Link followed instruction and climbed up and onto Epona. It had been awhile since he last rode, the hard leather saddle felt uncomfortable between his legs. Epona shifted at the sudden pressures of his weight, and Link leaned over and carefully stroked his hand along her neck, soothing her once more.

 

“I suppose this is it then...” Mipha stood besides him, her hands once again clasped together. It was weird looking down at her. Normally she was taller then Link, but when hoisted up on Epona, her head barely came to his hips.

 

Link gave her a comforting smile, hoping to mask the anxiety he felt climbing inside of him. “I'll come back to visit as soon as they allow.”

 

“I know.” Mipha smiled, but he could tell it was forced. “Just...please be careful. I hear the road to Central Hyrule is dangerous...”

 

Link couldn’t hide the shit-eating grin that grew across his face. “Are you kidding? _Careful_ is my middle name.”

 

Mipha laughed, genuinely, and for a moment the apprehension in her eyes faded away. _“Sure it is.”_

 

The royal horn erupted around them as the Knights and Guardsmen prepared take leave. A succession was formed and mounted at the head was King Rhoam himself. A few seconds of silence passed before the horn was blown again, and this time the line of Royals began to move, their horses all marching all in unison.

 

“I guess that's my cue.” With one more look towards Mipha and soft smile, Link quickly _(but gently)_ signaled Epona to go forward. She responded immediately and fell into a light trot, steadily keeping up with the others.

 

“Don’t forget to write!” Mipha called out. “You promised me everyday!”

 

Link chuckled as he looked back to meet her gaze. She stood at the entrance of Hateno Village, a patch of sunlight illuminating her in a way that made her glisten.

 

“I won’t!” He called back, but he didn’t have much time to say anything else as he was ushered away from the small village and into the sea of various Knights and Royals.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Mipha watched from afar as the love of her life rode off into the morning sun, leaving his home and his life behind him.

 

Leaving _her,_ behind him.

 

 _No,_ she told herself. _He’s not leaving me, don’t be ridiculous. He’s just going to the Capital—and it’s only temporary! It won't be forever….Besides, you’re not even_ **_his_ ** _to leave behind..._

 

Mipha sighed and closed her eyes. She held it together pretty well today, she thought. Especially for the fact that she felt as if she were dying on the inside. And she knew—she _knew_ it was selfish for her to feel this way. For her to feel like he was abandoning her, and that he had just up and left without a second thought. She knew this _feeling_ was completely outrageous and she had no right to _feel_ this way. The only reason he was leaving was because due to his father’s _dying wish_ for him to become a _‘Knight’_ —even though Link had always said he _‘never wanted that’_ and just wanted to be normal and live like any other Hylian in Hyrule—

 

 _STOP._ She forced herself to open her eyes and push away her vicious thoughts. _This is Link, Mipha.._ **_Link_ ** _..Your best friend...This is the man that you—that you—_

 

She couldn’t bring herself to say it. It hurt too much. Because she knew that he would never return her feelings. Not in the way she wanted...He only saw her as a best friend and she _knew_ that and _accepted_ that a long while ago…

 

But that didn’t mean it still didn’t hurt.

 

Link meant the _world_ to her. She would literally _die_ for him, if it came to it. He was the only one she had ever met, _in her entire life,_ that made her feel this way. That made her feel butterflies every time he so much as smiled towards her, or laughed at something funny she had said, or even the way his arm would sometimes rub up against hers when they would sit up top Veiled Falls and talk about dreams, and aspirations and—

 

 _You’re doing it again…_ She reminded herself.

 

She needed to stop thinking about him. She needed to move on and just focus on things that mattered. Like her _training._ She had been avoiding it like the plague for the past few weeks. Muzu was probably furious with her. She could already hear his lectures on how it’s _‘imperative’_ she keeps to her schedule and that she must become _‘a women and leave the child behind’_ if she ever wants to be crowned Queen of the Domain one day…

 

Sometimes Muzu could be….overbearing.. _(to say the least)_ , and she meant that in the nicest way possible. He was a great mentor and had always been nothing but supportive when it came to her duties. The only problem, was the pressure. He made her feel like if she didn’t stick to this _‘strict schedule’,_ she would be failing the Domain or the Zora or—something along the lines of that. He made her feel like she had to be perfect, _all the time,_ and that the _tiniest_ of mistakes would be the cost of her entire future.

 

Sometimes, it was too much for Mipha. Sometimes getting away and spending time with Link was the only thing that kept her sane.

 

Except now, she didn’t even have that.

 

Needing to get away and keep her mind distracted, she slowly turned from the entrance of Hateno Village and began her way back towards the Domain. She didn’t know when she would get to see Link again, but she knew she couldn’t stand here any longer, watching him ride away in the distance. All she could do was wait for his return, and ignore the burning tears that unconsciously rolled down her cheek, and fiddle with her hands until she was sure they were numb.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Link awoke under cold drops of rain and was surrounded by the smell of pine and dirt. There was a chill in the air that caused him to shiver, and he was suddenly _(and unfortunately)_ reminded that he was sleeping outside and not in his warm bed. He was curled under a weeping tree, keeping his distance from the other Knights and Guardsmen. He felt awkward on this trip as it was, so when they had stopped for the night next to Squabble River Link took the initiative to sleep as far away from the group as possible. And King Rhoam _had_ argued that Link could stay in a tent, along with the rest of them _(like a normal person)_ , but Link held his ground and kindly declined as he was much more comfortable out in the wild.

 

 _Despite_ the rain and cold that he had _not_ taken into consideration.

 

They had rode for a total of twelve hours before the King commanded they stop for the night. They had only made it about halfway, and took little to no breaks. Link was uncomfortable, both from sleeping outside and the fact that he hadn't really eaten anything since he left Hateno. Although, it wasn’t like he could eat anyways as his nerves and anxieties were off the chart. And the closer he came to the Capital, the worse and worse they became.

 

He pushed himself upright, to a sitting position, stretching his arms while doing so. Next to him, he heard Epona hum at his movement and gently nuzzled into his cheek. Link smiled as she did this and reached over to pet the top of her head, gently scratching the bridge of her nose.

 

“How was your sleep, _wild boy?”_

 

A new voice rang through Link’s ears, catching his sleepy attention. Currently towering over him was a burly Knight. He had a head full of strawberry shaded hair, and it fell perfectly around his chiseled jaw line. His arms were crossed over his wide chest as his sleek and silver royal guard armor glistened in the drizzled rain.

 

Link stood up, feeling awkward and unsure on how to respond to the Knight. He didn’t want to come off as rude, but he _really_ didn’t feel like talking. The wound of having to leave home was still fresh, and all Link wanted to do at the moment was seclude himself and sulk in peace. He continued to stroke Epona, carefully running his fingers through her mane. The Knight seemed to notice his silence.

 

“No answer?”  He pushed. “You hate us all _that_ much?”

 

Link turned to the Knight then, a burst of annoyance bubbling in his chest. _Why won’t this guy just go away? Can’t he take a hint?_ He thought. The Knight opened his mouth, about to spew something else, but was cut off abruptly by a familiar stern and regal voice.

 

“Gwen, get back to the tent.” King Rhoam came up behind the red-headed soldier, who turned around startled. He didn’t argue though, as soon as the King’s eyes met his, he sternly turned on his heel and made his way back to the group.

 

An awkward silence filled the air again. The King still stood in front of Link, his eyes watching him patiently. He spoke after a few heartbeats.

 

“Did you get any sleep last night?” Rhoam asked, a sense of comfort in his voice.

 

Link looked to the ground, avoiding eye contact. “A little, your Majesty.”

 

The King sighed. “If you’re going to be a Knight, you’re going to have to learn to look your commander in the eye when speaking.”

 

Link reluctantly did as he was told, slowly lifting his sight to Rhoam.

 

“Better.” Said the King, and for a moment, Link could swear he saw a sense of pride flash across his face. It didn’t last though, as in the very next sentence he went back to the same old stone-cold expression. “We’re leaving in five. Pack your things. I plan to be at the Castle by supper.”

 

Link silently nodded, still looking directly at the King. It wasn’t until Rhoam turned on his own heel and walked away, before Link released a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding.

 

Swiftly, he gathered the few of his things that were scattered underneath the tree _(which mainly were just clothes he had rolled up and used as makeshift pillow and blankets)_ and placed them all neatly back into his pack. He walked Epona over to where the rest of the horses were stood and then placed his bag onto the wagon that held all of the groups gear and supplies. With only a few minutes left before take off, he walked over to the river and splashed some water onto his face, his reflection rippling back as he did so.

 

He looked tired. _So tired._ Emotionally and physically at this point. He had bags under his eyes, and he couldn’t determine if they were from the lack of sleep, or all the crying he had done the night before. His yellow hair was knotted in the back, _(most likely from sleeping in the lazy ponytail he failed to take out)_ and he had small pieces of grass that seemed to have gotten stuck in between strands.

 

Link did his best to comb through his hair with his fingers. He wasn’t one to complain when he was dirty, _(as romping around in the dirt and grass was a normal thing for him)_ but he felt a strong urge to fully bathe himself and just soak in the water, letting all of the stress he’s acquired over the past few days drain away. Sometimes, isolation and a good bath was all one needed to relax.

 

 _That,_ and maybe a few pints of rum.

 

Rum also sounded really good to Link, right about now.

 

 _“Mount up!”_ A Knight from the group hollered out as Link just finished fixing his hair and pulled it back into the comfortable ponytail. He ran over to Epona and Hopped up and on, soothing her once settled into the saddle. A few moments later, the herd was off, and back on the road to the Capital.

 

Link wasn’t sure how long they rode for. It felt like hours as the breeze flowed through his hair, the wilds of Hyrule rushing past. The group had fallen into faster pace this time around. Link suspected it was due to the King wishing to be home before night fall. He didn’t mind though. The feeling of running freely through the wild was thrilling. It sparked an energy within him, causing him to lean into Epona, giving into the rush and letting the wind carry him away.

 

By midday, they made it to Hyrule Field. The lush greenland spilled into his view, as the beaming sun hung high in the ocean sky. That’s when Link saw it, for the first time in seven years.

 

Hyrule Castle.

 

The intimidating structure loomed in the distance, illuminated by afternoon light. The sight was beyond incredible yet extremely frightening, all at once. With each gallop, the fortress grew closer and closer. And suddenly, in the midst of his calm and energizing atmosphere, Link was terrified. Soon he would be there, standing in is old home. Standing in the rubble that was his old life. His _life_ in Castle Town—his life before the _incident_. Soon he would be training with the Guard, and soon he would be traveling back to the Lost Woods, to face the darkness once again….

 

 _Soon_ , he would become his destiny.

 

Encaptured by his mind, Link had stopped paying attention to the road ahead and in punishment, practically slammed into the others as the succession came to a halt. Epona neighed loudly as he pulled back _(harder than he intended)_ on her reins, her hooves grinding into the cobblestone path. He looked up to see why the sudden stop of movement, and instead was granted with a severe feeling familiarity and pure panic.

 

He was home.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL, a few things. 
> 
> 1\. I know that the horse Link has in the game "technically" isn't Epona, but in this fic, it's going to be.  
> 2\. I kinda have a headcanon that young Link is a lot like season 1 Bran from GOT. (so please forgive and bare with my slight GOT references/easter eggs. THAT SHIT IS COMING BACK SOON AND IT'S TAKING OVER ME)  
> 3\. I plan for the next 8 chapters to be all of the pre-game stuff. Chapter 9, should start with the first memory and the botw story will really start to take off then.
> 
> If you enjoyed this, let me know and follow my tumblr!  
> littleladyyred.tumblr.com
> 
> The next chapter should be out within a week's time. (as long as life doesn't get in the way)


	3. Devil in a Blue Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link arrives at Hyrule Castle, and finds himself face to face with someone he _definitely _didn’t expect.__

**Chapter Three**

**~Devil in a Blue Dress ~**

 

The amount of emotion that swirled around in Link’s chest was unbearable, to say the least. Ten years worth of memories, buried within the depths of his mind, slowly rising again to the surface as he and the rest of the royals graced through the black gates of Castle Town. Link closed his eyes and gripped Epona’s reins tight, as he refused to look at the curious faces that had begun to form a line around the succession. He didn’t want to see or recognize anything, or _anyone for that matter._ He didn’t want to remember what his life was like before the incident. To remember all of the times he had run down these _very_ streets, playing tag and hide and seek with Amie and all his other friends. He didn’t want to remember the way he and his father would spar in the front yard, the clanking of wooden training weapons filling the air, while his mother sat upon the porch, watching briefly as she held her nose in her favorite book—

 

He—didn’t want to _remember_.

 

Because if he remembered _this_ , then he would also remember that the _incident_ ruined everything.

 

That the incident ruined _him_.

 

“Link.”

 

He heard his name and was forced to open his eyes. It appeared that the succession had came to a stand still, most of the Knights and Guards abandoning the group to go off and join with their families. A sudden flash of his _own_ father, coming home from a long trip and finally gracing through the door, captured his mind. A memory of Link running down the stairs and jumping up and into his father's arms as his mother stood in the kitchen, preparing supper—

 

Link forced himself to freeze the memory before any more emotion could compromise him. He lifted his eyes to his speaker. The King was now riding next to him, his white hair blowing in the wind.

 

“Are you alright?” He asked.

 

 _No._ Link thought. _I’m far from alight_. But he held his tongue from saying that. Instead, he just silently nodded his head.

 

King Rhoam gave him a look of incredulity, but didn’t necessarily call him out on it.  “Follow me.” He said as he motioned his horse forward. Link obeyed, keeping his vision set ahead. It took him a moment to see that they were headed for another gate, much similar to the one they had already passed through. It was massive, and the frame was made completely from obsidian. The door itself was crafted with glass and painted in the center was the Hyrule Wingcrest.

 

Link tilted his head to the sky and suddenly realized the beauty that mounted above him. He may have had some memories of Hyrule Castle from his early childhood, but none of them amounted to what was suddenly upon him. _This_ was unlike anything he had ever seen before. The architecture was outstanding and the attention to detail, even more so. And it was _tall_ —so tall that Link could swear it was touching the clouds.

 

The gateway approached quickly, and as they crossed underneath, more recollection began to wash over Link. A memory of his father, walking him down these very pathways, recanting stories and legends of all the battles that had taken place here at the Castle. Telling him the stories of fallen Heroes and Champions, and how they had given their life to save the ancient Kingdom. Link had listened, quietly intrigued at the battle driven stories filled with blood, gore and sacrifice. Those were always his favorite.

 

Now he hated them.

 

Link shook the memory from his wired brain as the King halted his horse and dismounted. Behind them, the castle entrance rattled and creaked before the old rusty hinges came to life. Link glanced back just on time to see the obsidian gates sealing behind him.

 

 _No turning back now_. He thought

 

Not that he _could_ , even if he wanted too…

 

With Castle Town now locked behind him, Link felt a little bit at ease. At least now, ( _hopefully_ ) he wouldn’t have to be bombarded with old and unnerving memories. Maybe now he could just focus on the situation at hand and go back to ignoring and suppressing his emotions. He dismounted Epona, and took a deep breath. The hardest part had still yet to come, but Link couldn’t help but feel a sense of calmness now that he allowed himself to realize he had made it to Central Hyrule in one piece.

 

 _Mipha would be glad,_ He thought.

 

“Welcome back, your grace.” A royal Guardsman made his way over to where Link and the King were stood. He was dressed like all the others in the Capital, sterling silver armor gleaming in the dusk light. He had a mop of jet black hair and a beard that covered most of his face. His posture was tall and stern as he spoke with King Rhoam. “How was your trip?”

 

“Tiring.” Rhoam mumbled as he handed the reins of his horse over to the Guardsman. “I’m getting old, Dario.”

 

“Oh please, you grace,” Dario took the reins, a smile tugging underneath his beard. “You’re _young_ compared to the Maesters.”

 

“Don’t flatter your King,” He grinned, a hint a tease in his voice. Rhoam walked closer to where Link was standing and grabbed Epona’s reins as well, handing them over. “Take them both to the stables.”

 

“Of course, and shall I inform the chef to prepare for supper now that you’ve returned?” Dario questioned.

 

“Please.” The King answered simply.

 

As the black haired Guardsman began to walk Epona away, Link felt a lump form in his throat. He had grown attached to her rather quickly over the past few days and the thought of her being alone in a stable full of strange horses just didn’t sit right with him. He would have felt much better if she had stayed with him...Even if that meant him having to _sleep outside_ again…

 

“I’ll have your belongings brought up to your room.” King Rhoam’s voice filled his ears, pulling his attention away from his beloved steed.

 

Link gave him wary, yet questionable look. “My... _room_?”

 

“You’ll be staying in the Castle, of course.” He placed a hand on Link’s shoulder, making him feel uncomfortable. “You’re a guest. An _esteemed_ one, at that.”

 

Link gulped. He had been in the Capital a total of ten minutes and already he felt like an immense amount of pressure was being put on him. Already being given _titles_ he’s yet to earn. He did his best to appear normal. Again, silently nodding while forcing himself to not break eye contact with his Majesty.

 

King Rhoam, satisfied with his response, dropped the hand from shoulder and began to walk up the slanted granite aisle. He called out over his shoulder. “This way, boy.”

 

Link followed behind, jogging to keep pace with the King. He lead them through a massive archway, made entirely of gray masonry. Beyond that lied a dimly lit corridor which eventually turned into a stone staircase, leading up and into the Castle hallways.

 

There were more people trailing through the regal halls then Link had expected. Every few minutes or so, someone new would pass by, shoulders brushing his as they did. Some appeared to be servants and maids, while others were Knights and perhaps advisers. Either way, to say that Link felt out of place, was an understatement. He looked filthy compared to all of the pristine Royals. He looked like a peasant who had somehow gotten lost and managed to break into the establishment. If it wasn’t for the King’s escort, Link was more than certain he would have been mistakenly thrown out by now.

 

Soon, after what felt like hours of slipping through endless passageways, they finally made their way into the main foyer, which the King referred to as _The Grand Atrium._ The space was incredible, and once again Link found himself in awe as he stood in the middle of the Palace. The ceiling was immense and made entirely out of glass. The marvelous sun rays shined through, giving the brilliant room a golden glow. Intricate porcelain columns stood high, while a magnificent spiral staircase was placed perfectly in the center, the royal red carpet flowing down the steps like a bleeding waterfall.

 

“This is where I leave you.” King Rhoam stopped his march and turned to Link, whose gaze was tilted up, eyes drinking the stunning arena. “Your room is up those stairs, down the hall, and third door on the right. I’ll have someone sent to you when supper is ready.”

 

Link then moved his sight to Rhoam, who had already turned away and begun to take leave. He opened his mouth, racking his brain for words, but before he could even formulate a response, Link was alone and left to his own devices.

 

He wasn’t sure what to do first. A part of him wanted to explore. To run down the labyrinthine halls and allow himself to get lost within the beauty that was Hyrule Castle. Another part, wanted to retreat to his room and shut himself off from the world and his racing thoughts. Somehow, while weighing out the two options, he found himself climbing the spiral staircase. Slowly placing one foot in front of the other as he made his way up to the second floor.

 

Upon reaching the top, Link was greeted with an overabundance of paintings, hung up on the noble walls. They were in all different sizes, and a few must have been quite old, given by the faded colors and aged state of the parchment. Some were of impeccable detail, capturing every line and element perfectly of a face, while others were haphazard and messy, just briefly bleeding colors together to create an image underneath.  As he paced down the corridor, eyes lingering over the ancient canvases, he noticed that most of them portrayed numerous members of the royal family. Generations and generations of Kings and Queens, and most of the faces, Link didn’t seem to recognize at all.

 

There was however, one portrait he most definitely could identify. It was the most recent portrait of the royal family, featuring King Rhoam, his Queen and a little girl, who stood in between them. The painting may have been more recent than the rest, but was still at least over a decade old. Rhoam was pictured with a head full of yellow hair, accompanied by a neatly groomed beard of the same shade. The Queen, portrayed much the same with her own sunlight locks, giving her flawless skin a glow which made her appear ethereal. And the little girl, no older then five or six, also was shown with golden strands which fell gracefully around her small frame. Her eyes were the color of emeralds and they sparkled in a way that looked so realistic, even for a painting.

 

Link found his eyes lingering on the little girl. He felt something stir within him, as if he had seen her before, as if he had _known_ her. He assumed the girl was the Princess, given that fact that she was placed between the two rulers of Hyrule. Link scanned his brain for any memories of her, any moments he might have graced his eyes upon her while living in Castle Town, but found none. All he could find was this feeling of— _something_ —he couldn’t quite put his hands on. He didn’t understand why he was drawn to her, or what this _feeling_ was..but he knew, deep somewhere in his memories, he had _known_ her. And not just from word of mouth, as the Hyrule family was quite the popular topic throughout the Hylians, _No—_ he _knew_ her. As if they were friends before—or acquaintances, or— _something_ —

 

Link turned away from the painting, his head and chest hurting with this _feeling_ . Just as he did so, he felt another pressure suddenly upon his chest. This pressure was warm and inviting and smelled like dandelions and hyrule herb. This _pressure_ was the feeling of someone unintentionally bumping into him as they hurried down the silent hallway.

 

Link stumbled back at the sudden pressure of someone crashing into him, as multiple books and papers fell at his feet. They hit the ground with a _thump_ , followed by a breathy curse.

 

_“Shit.”_

 

Whoever had bumped into Link was now kneeling in front of him, hands scouring the ceramic tiled floor. They wore an elegant blue velvet cloak, the hood cast over their head and covering up their identity. All Link could see were a few long strands of blond that managed to slip out as they bent over. _It was a female,_ he noted. He could tell by her small frame and the daintiness of her hands and pale fingers. He could also tell by the soft and honey-covered voice that blew musically past her lips.

 

“I-I’m so sorry. I-I didn’t even see you there. I was in such a hurry, I-”

 

“It’s...ok…” Link said quietly as he bent down to help her pick up what she had dropped all over the floor. There were ancient books, for the most part, covered in text he didn’t recognize. _Perhaps a different language,_ he thought. However most of the writings were symbols and hieroglyphics, which didn’t necessarily fit into any language Link had ever heard of. As for the various singles of parchment, that littered the ground, he took notice that they seemed to be schematics for a machine of some sort. _Although, what kind of machine would be this intricate?_ He mused as he tilted his head, trying to make sense of the complicated diagram. He was shortly interrupted by the sound of her voice again, singing to him in a way that made him feel beat in his chest.

 

“No, it’s not. I should’ve been—” She stopped then. Her wondrous vocals coming to a halt as she looked up at Link. He met her eyes and felt a lump in his throat as that _feeling_ began to creep up in his chest again.

 

With her now looking directly at him, the hood fell back a bit, giving him a little access to her features. Astonishing emerald eyes beamed into his, while her sun kissed hair swept beautifully around her heart-shaped face. Her skin was pale, but her lips and cheeks were pink, and Link couldn’t help but feel the aching presence of remembrance as he studied her face. He also felt another beat in his chest. And even though his view was obstructed mostly by the azure hood, it was obvious to him that he didn’t need to see the rest of her, underneath that cloak. He could already tell she was undeniable beautiful.

 

She tilted her head and studied Link’s features as well. Her eyes filling up with the same confusion, yet familiarity. _Did she feel it too,_ He thought. _This aching feeling of recognition..._ She spoke then, lips parting and a warm breath drawn his way, causing an involuntary shiver.

 

“Have we met before?” She asked. Her voice was so soft— _so sweet—_ he almost melted just at the sound of it.

 

So she did feel it. She must of, _hence_ her question. She was so _familiar,_ it hurt to look at her. To gaze into those endless tender eyes...Those eyes—he _knew_ those eyes...but from where? Link thought of the painting...the little girl sat in between King Rhoam and his Queen. Could this be her, but... _grown up?_ Could this be the _Princess?_

 

 _No,_ He thought. _She couldn’t be._ This girl, that was staring upon him, she was dressed as a commoner. Cloaked in a Hylian Hood and was wearing normal Hylian clothes underneath. If this was the Princess of Hyrule, wouldn’t she be dressed as one? _And what would she be doing with all of those books and diagrams?_ Link had heard many stories of the Princess, and most of which contained her attending to royal duties. Link had never heard of any talk of the Princess burying her nose in research or even remotely being known as a _scholar._

 

Link then became _very_ aware that she was waiting for him to answer. Goddess knows how long he’s just been sat there, gawking at her. He opened his mouth, words nervously stumbling out. “I... _don’t think so…?”_

 

She breathed again, the warmth sending a chill to course through his entire body. She wasn’t satisfied with his answer. “Your face,” She murmured. “It’s so familiar, _are you sure?”_

 

He wasn’t sure. He wasn’t sure _at all_ . Because she _was_ — _so familiar_ —and it pained him that he couldn’t place why. Why did he know her? _How_ did he know her? He opened his mouth, but no words came out. He seemed to have lost his voice. Just as he went to try again, she sighed and hastily grabbed the books and papers out of his hands _(which he had completely forgotten he was still holding)._

 

“Nevermind,” She breathed. She stood up, picking up the rest of the continents she had lost to the floor. Link rose to his feet as well, a little shocked at her sudden movement. She met his eyes once more before turning on her heel and whisking away, her words lingering in the air. “I’m sorry, again. I should have been paying attention. Forgive me.”

 

And then she was gone.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Link found his room not long after the mysterious girl dashed away, their brief and awkward encounter making his cheek red and his heart race. Thankfully, as he entered the bright and regal guest room, his bags were there, just like the King had promised. They were set up neatly in the corner, right next to a small balcony that lead outside. Long sheer curtains hung around the terrace doorway, the sleek material blowing in the open wind. It gave the room a chill, despite the warm colors of red and orange that made up the entirety of the space, and Link found that the cool air seemed to help the burning heat that was now spreading over more of his face.

 

He rummaged through his bags, searching for a clean pair of clothes and then began his way into the bathroom which was attached guest chambers. After the day he had, he needed a bath. He needed to soak and relax and just hope that the rest of his stay wouldn’t be as awkward and unnerving. As he laid in the heated water, steam filling up his nostrils and giving his complexion a watery glow, he found his mind wandering. And unfortunately _(or fortunately..?)_ for him, it kept wandering back to the golden girl he’d met in the hallway.

 

Her lushness eyes kept appearing behind his own closed eyelids. The image of her hair, trailing down the side of her face, her cheeks and lips flushed pink—

 

And still—Link could place why she was so _damn_ familiar.

 

It was pointless, trying to reconcile with the fact that there was something about her that unconsciously drew him in. Even though he had only been in her presence for less than five minutes, he couldn’t stop this _feeling_ , and he couldn't stop _her_ from clouding his thoughts.

 

Link pulled his eyes open, the steam from the bath swirling around him. He wondered if he would see her again. If she would still be around the Castle...If she _lived_ in the Castle. He wondered what she was doing hurrying down the hallways, or perhaps where she was headed. And he wondered why she held all of those ancient books and texts and what she could have possibly been doing with stuff like that. _Was she was an adviser? A handmaiden? Or a servant or—_

 

_Knock, Knock._

 

A brief and sudden sound came at the door, causing Link to jump slightly. He pushed any other thoughts of this _girl_ from his head as he hastily removed himself from the tepid bath water. While fetching his clothes, another knock came. This time louder, as if whoever was knocking was unsure if he had heard them the first time. Link managed to open the door just as he finished pulling a fresh tunic over his head.

 

He was met with a girl, hair the color of fire and eyes the color of leaves. _She was a servant,_ he assumed. Given by the beige apron that was pulled around a brown shapeless dress. She had a bow tied in her hair, but that did little to nothing for the scarlet curls that sprang around her face.

 

“The King beckons you, sir Link. Supper is ready.” She spoke, her accent thick with the Capital’s tongue.

 

 _Sir Link….?_ He thought. _I’m a ‘sir’ now?_

 

“Thank you,” Link shifted awkwardly in the archway before shutting his chambers and quickly brushing over his appearance. He had pulled his hair back into the classic ponytail, and was now clothed with a fresh Hylian tunic. The colors of red and green complimented him nicely, accentuating his crystal eyes. He took a breath once more, mentally praying to Hylia that supper would be quick and uneventful, before grasping the golden metal handle and yanking open the heavy door.

 

The walk to the dining room was short. Passing back down the spiral stairs, and just a few hallways later he was there, standing in front of the large wooden entrance. He felt himself, more than once, begin to fidget with his hands. Twisting and turning his fingers as his palms turned sweaty. He thought of Mipha as he did this. He thought of the Village he had left behind, and how just two days ago, he would have never guessed he would be _here:_ standing in the middle of Hyrule Castle, about to have supper with the _King._

 

He bit the inside of his cheek, a nervous tick he pick up from his mother, before finally working up the courage to grace inside.

 

Link was immediately hit with the smell of honey-steamed meat, followed by a hint of perfectly baked bread and crisp apple pies. The aroma of the different foods flowed into his senses, making his stomach growl. He had forgotten exactly how _hungry_ he was, until he walked into the cloud of delicious scents. The room itself was tremendous. The ceilings were high with great stone beams of support, casting from one side to another. Chandeliers made from pure iron hung delicately from above, while golden candles flickered around the rims. Banners with the Hyrule emblem dangled across the gray masonry walls, while streaks of the setting sun peered in through the windows.

 

He cautiously moved down the few stairs he was greeted with, until his feet hit the stone brick ground, covered with the scarlet royal carpet. A few heads of servants and maids turned his way, giving him a look of uncertainty. Link ignored them and pressed on further until he could see the King sat at the very back table, a cup of wine in his hand as he casually lifted to his lips.

 

The King noticed Link then, standing up and waved his hand. “Come, boy. Glad you could make it.”

 

As he moved closer to the table and chairs, Link noticed that the King was not alone. He was accompanied by a girl, no older than sixteen, with hair spun from gold and a smile like the sun.

 

Link froze.

 

It was the girl from the hallway.

 

Time seemed to slow down as the two of them met eyes, slowing realizing what they were seeing. The girl was dressed much different from when he had seen her earlier in the hallway. She wore a dress made of blue silk, which elegantly flowed over her body like a cascading river. Her hair was long, _so long_ that Link could swear it was touching the ground, and it was pinned back slightly behind her pointed ears, allowing her forest eyes to be free from obstruction.

 

But the thing that was most noticeable about this girl, was the golden plated band that wrapped around her head, giving her a look of royalty.

 

“Zelda, this is Aiden’s son, Link. And Link, this is my daughter, Zelda. _Princess of Hyrule_.” King Rhoam spoke but Link was barely listening as his thoughts were louder and overbearing.

 

Princess.

 

She was…. _the Princess._

 

The mysterious girl, who had clouded Link’s brain for the entire evening and who had _bumped into him_ in the hallway—and was _inches_ from his face—was _Princess Zelda_....

 

Link felt like he couldn’t breath. _How could she be the Princess??? She was dressed as a commoner earlier and she had been wearing a Hylian Hood, as if she were hiding from someone? Why was she in disguise? What was she doing with all of those books and diagrams? Where was she running too?_ **_Why_ ** _was she running?_

 

Eons and eons of questions rattled his brain as Link slowly forgot that he was in public and was _still_ staring directly at the Princess. The sound of her standing up and out of her dining chair seemed to jolt him back to reality, but her voice is what really captured his attention.

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Her voice was soft and sweet and _oh so delectable._ It suddenly brought him back to the hallway, where her face was inches from his and he could smell her hair and feel her breath every time she spoke—

 

 _Goddess,_ Link thought. _What the hell is wrong with me?_

 

Forcing his mind to stop running, he managed to open his mouth and let a few messy words stumble out. “Same to you, _Princess_.” He bowed his head as the King watched his mannerisms.

 

Link gulped. This dinner is going to be much more awkward than he anticipated.

 

He was sure Hylia was playing some sick joke on him.

 

“Please, have a seat.” Rhoam motioned for him to sit in the chair across from Zelda. Link slowly obliged.

 

Servants then began to bring around dinner. Platters of all kinds of food, laid out on the table. Rhom began to help himself, while Zelda seemed distracted. Link _(even though he was starving)_ only grabbed very little, as he didn’t want to look like a slob _(or even worse, a glutton)_ in front of the royal family. They ate silently for several minutes until King Rhoam began a conversation.

 

“I’ve brought the two of you together tonight, as I would like you to get acquainted.” He said. Zelda met Link’s eyes, confusion blossoming on her face. Link could only assume, he looked much to the same.

 

“As you both know, the Calamity is rising.” The King continued. “The war will be upon us soon, and the _two of you_ will be at the front lines—”

 

“Wait.” Zelda’s voice traveled across the table, immediately catching Link’s attention. “What do you mean the _two of us?_ What does he have to do with the war to come?” Her words may have sounded gentle, but there was a hint of insolent buried deep within.

 

Rhoam looked sharply at his daughter, and she returned his glare with one of her own. Her eyes grew dark and suddenly her sweet and innocent look was gone and instead replaced with an arrogant looking one.

 

Link remained silent, as the two of them shared a conversation solely in glares. He started bouncing his leg, up and down, underneath the table as way to hopefully calm his rapid nerves. He had a horrible feeling this dinner was going to end disastrously.

 

And just when he thought things couldn’t get _any worse,_ Rhoam spoke again, directing full attention to Link.

 

“He is Farore’s Champion. The Hero of Hyrule.”

 

 **_Hero._ ** The word echoed his his brain as Zelda’s bright green eyes widened. She parted her lips slightly and her expression softened. If Link had to guess, it almost appeared as if a look of worry began to cross her features.

 

He began to squirm under her scrutiny gaze, face heating up and his leg bouncing faster. Unconsciously he bit the inside of his cheek and wished that this damned dinner would just _end_ already. As he worked up the courage to possible say something, _anything_ to redirect the conversation elsewhere, she spoke and all of his words died in his throat.

 

“You’re the Hero of Legend?” Her voice seemed to tremble and before Link could even think about answering, she asked another question. A question he _really wished_ she hadn’t. _“Do you have the sword?”_

 

_The sword that seals the darkness._

 

The sword that only the chosen _Hero_ could wield.

 

The sword that was hidden, deep within the Lost Woods, just waiting to be claimed—

 

The sword...that Link _didn’t_ have… _but was supposed too..._

 

He wasn’t sure how long he was silent for, as his mind began to race once more. He was startled when his lips parted unconsciously, allowing words to seep through.

 

 _“No.”_ Link said, _so quiet_ —he was sure that neither the Princess or The King had heard him. _“Not yet.”_

 

The look he was given by Princess Zelda herself, was one of the coldest and condescending looks he had ever been given in his entire life.

 

“How can you be the Hero of Legend if you _don’t even have the sword?”_ Her voice was like ice, slicing his skin and piercing his soul, causing his breathing to suddenly stop. She sounded so different then the sweet girl he had met in the hallway, Link was convinced that the Princess had switched places with some sort of evil twin of hers.

 

“He may not have it yet, but he _will_.” King Rhoam spoke for Link, but Zelda’s glare did not falter. She held it sternly even has her father continued. “He starts training tomorrow, and once he’s strong enough, he will set out to the Lost Woods to obtain it.”

 

The Princess was quick to answer, her tongue still harsh. “And what if he doesn’t return? Or even worse, what if he does, but he’s empty handed? Will he still be the Hero of Hyrule _then?”_

 

The King’s face began to redden, obviously becoming angry at his Daughter's sharp words. He opened his mouth to rebut her argument, but Link spoke instead. The tones of his voice were low but _stern_ , and for a moment, Link wasn’t even sure if it was _he_ who was speaking.

 

_“I won’t fail.”_

 

The words were simple, but the meaning behind them was solid. Link didn’t know what overcame him, but suddenly he didn’t feel like himself. He felt _confident,_ he felt _strong,_ he felt—

 

_Courageous._

 

Zelda, taken back by his sudden boldness, looked at him incredulously. She leaned into her chair, emerald eyes never leaving his sapphire’s. They sat like that for several heartbeats, and somewhere along the line, Link stopped biting his cheek and bouncing his leg. He was completely calm, completely content—completely fearless.

 

It was odd, this feeling.

 

It was something he hadn’t felt in all of seven years.

 

Finally, after what felt like an eternity of stares, Zelda narrowed her eyes and broke the tension, speaking with words as cold as the Mountains in Hebra.

 

_“I guess we’ll just have to wait and see.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! My girl Zelda makes an appearance! 
> 
> I am so excited to write the next chapter as you can expect some Zelda POV and shenanigans with the sheikah trio. Also, as you can see from this chapter, this is where the "zelink" begins ;)
> 
> Be sure to follow my tumblr for updates! Or you can follow the story here on AO3. I post it in both places. New chapters are usually released once a week.
> 
> littleladyyred.tumblr.com


End file.
